Harry Potter and the choice to do what is right
by indi jones 2
Summary: After OOTP Harry is angry and confused and untrained to deal with the evil that is voldemort but with a little help from beyond harry will reach his full potential  :: modern story


Prologue

Disclaimer: am scottish so expect slang but also I don't own these marvellous books.

The realm of the dead

In the realm of the dead there is a hill where the only connection to the realm of the living exists. That connection is a veil there is only one of these in this realm but in the realm of the living there are quite a few of these but most are buried underground and are inaccessible. The veil in this realm has not been active in some hundreds of years but once more this ancient artefact is about to become active once more.

SPLAT

"Shit that bitch" were the first words that came out of Sirius Black's mouth as he hit the ground of the other side of the veil.

"Now there's the padfoot I know and love" said an amused voice from behind Sirius.

"What who's there … PRONGS LILY FLOWER OHH SHIT" shouted an enraged Sirius Black as he turns round to find the source of the voice.

"You know Lils I thought he would be pleased to see us" James Potter spoke to his wife Lilly.

"I am inclined to agree with you Jamie what's wrong padfoot"? Lilly Potter asked Sirius.

"You know what me being here means right guys"? Sirius asked

"Of course padfoot it means that you finally kicked the bucket and decided to join us in the realm of the dead but I must say you do look a bit young what age are you 43" James said.

"I'm 38 but that's not important the thing that's important is that your son harry is left fighting with death eaters in the department of FUCKING MYSTERIES" Sirius shouted.

"WHAT DO MEAN MY SON IS FIGHTING DEATH EATERS IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES" Lilly and James shouted at the same time.

"What you mean you don't know I thought the dead would be able to watch over there loved ones " a confused Sirius asked.

By this time Sirius was standing and pacing along the hill with James and Lilly watching him with a confused look on their faces.

"Were only allowed to look at small things why what's harry doing there" Lilly answered.

"id recommend sitting down guys as this is a long story " Sirius told the two Potters and so Sirius told James and Lilly what had happened since Halloween 1991 (AN I know it is actually 1981 but for this story to work it has to be this date ok cheers)

About how Harry got sent to the Dursley's and how he got imprisoned in Azkaban at which James and Lilly were outraged that happened. He then told them all about Harry's years at Hogwarts and his adventures. The Sorcerers Stone , The Chamber of Secrets, his third year then the tri-wizard tournament and finally his fifth years . throughout his tale different emotions showed on Lilly and James face. (Harry told Sirius all about his adventures during the Christmas break when they were working on Sirius's motorbike)

"Oh James we've missed so much of my poor baby's life" said a hysterical Lilly.

"I know Lilly flower but there is nothing we can do " James tried to console his wife.

SCEAN SWITCH

Merlin looked over the three people with deep pity in his eyes he never could understand why the council chose to keep harry from James and Lilly . Also he knew the trials that Sirius went through to see his godson to finally die before his time.

Merlin disagreed with the councils decision to not help out the young Potter that was still in the realm of the living . He knew the rules about no interference from the dead well he should he snorted to himself he wrote most of them but the problem with them was that they were written for a different time. A time when a man could be influenced so easily but times have changed and luckily Merlin knew a little loophole with the rules that he put there so that he could help people who deserved it. Finally making his mind up Merlin thought fuck it lets do it.

Merlin started to make his way over to the Marauders to offer his help.

"Hello James, Lilly, Sirius I believe I can help you help with your problem" he said with a smile .

" And what problem it that Merlin" Lilly asked.

"MERLIN wait thee merlin as in Arthur, Camelot, greatest wizard ever merlin"? Sirius asked

"Why yes Mr Black I am thee merlin and Lilly the problem I am talking about is the one of how to help your son harry " Merlin put in

"Wait you can help harry" James asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes I can James but I need something from the three of you first "Merlin told them .

"What, name it, anything, please just help harry "Sirius asked.

"All I need is your blessings for me to help harry " Merlin answered.

"Only a blessing "Lilly asked sceptical.

"Yes you see when the governing rules that were put in place here when we first found out that we could affect the living world there was a no interference laws put in that made sure that we could no play games with thee living for our own benefit. While I was writing these laws I put a small loophole which stated if the person who's life would be affected ancestors choose to give the person there blessing that person would be able to affect the life of the living being intended after consultation with a member of the high council. So that means all I need is your blessing to help young harry and we can go" Merlin explained.

"We give our blessing" all three said at the same time.

"Okay here's the plan" and Merlin told them of his plan to help the most beloved person in there hearts.

There you go first chapter up 1002 words in two hours yahoo

Well peeps read and review indijones2 out.


End file.
